Torn Dresses and Forgotten Futures
by winged shoe
Summary: Whew, so I'm really bad at making up good titles. But, you know, whatever. Basically what's going on here is that Callie's in a tremendous amount of distress over the fact that Talya read her journal. She's turning back into her old self where she's not letting anybody in and getting herself into trouble. Callie's not a bad kid, she's just at the wrong place at the wrong time. 1004
1. Chapter 1: Terrible Timing

**Hey so this is my fist fanfic and I'm pretty nervous but I really like this show The Fosters and I think you should watch it too.**

**Oh and this takes place during the Quinceanera in episode 4. Please be considerate that not everything will be completely accurate. Thanks!**

* * *

Callie took a step back. This wasn't what she wanted. _Was this what she wanted?_

"Callie! Wait!" Wyatt tried to yell, his speech impeded by a slur. Callie kept on running, her heart racing at the sound of him staggering along behind her.

"C'mon Callie!" He wheezed. "You're killing all the fun!"

Callie didn't stop. She no longer cared about being accepted by Wyatt and his outcast friends. She wanted something else, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

* * *

Callie didn't know how, but she ended up back at her foster parents' house. She found herself opening the front door and letting herself in, coming face-to-face with Brandon Foster. She tried to remember when she had lost Wyatt and when she ditched the dress, but something was impeding on her mind. Was it the bright blue eyes that were staring back at her? Was it the sound of Stef and Lena demanding where she'd been the last few hours? None of it mattered. Brandon Foster was less that two feet away and the smell of his cologne was absolutely rejuvenating.

"Callie!" Stef barked. "Where is your dress?"

Callie looked down at herself and reddened.

She was wearing what she assumed to be Wyatt's t-shirt and boxers, which she remembered him giving to her when her dress snagged on some fence they climbed over. He happened to have the extra clothes with him, although Callie didn't know why.

"Brandon could you go upstairs? Lena and I would like to talk to Callie alone," Stef said and then waiting for Brandon to disappear.

Once he was gone, Stef and Lena allowed their angry faces to return.

"You had us worried sick!" Lena began pacing back and forth nervously. Her nerves were tired, as she'd already dealt with enough stress earlier at the party.

"Where were you?" Stef ordered. Her tone was raspy; Callie assumed she must have been tired too.

"I, uh," Callie immediately felt ashamed. She hated herself for having put her two foster mothers in this kind of distress. After they'd taken her and Jude in…

A knock on the window interrupted her thoughts. Her body tensed and her heart was beating triple time.

"What is it, Callie?" Stef inquired, walking over towards the window. "Do you know who that is?"

Callie felt a rash of heat go up her neck. _Did she know?_

She saw a head of blonde hair through the window. She froze. Headlights of a car gleamed in the distance, illuminating the perpetrator's face. She was relieved to see that it was Wyatt's. In fact, she'd never been happier to see him.

"Callie, do you know this boy?" Lena asked, trying to identify the intruder.

Stef had opened the front door and was calling for the boy to come inside.

"I just came to get my clothes back," Wyatt explained. He was holding Callie's bright pink dress. It was torn at the bottom.

Stef gave Callie an alarmed look.

Callie hid her face in her hair and then asked to be excused to her bedroom so she could change. She then returned the clothes to Wyatt and he handed her back her dress.

Stef massaged her temples while Lena just had this heartbroken look in her eye. Callie felt responsible.

"So that's who you ran off with today?" Stef yelled after she closed the front door.

"I didn't-"

"We didn't take you in and cater to your needs so you could run off and go get pregnant with some _boy_!"

"What!" Callie said. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Well, you could _become_ pregnant if you're not careful!"

"No! I wasn't doing anything!"

"Oh, okay. Well then how do you explain the clothes and you being AWOL for the last three hours?"

"It's not what you think," Callie said. It was all she could say without burying herself deeper into the same hole. She felt tired, like she wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

* * *

Finally alone in her room, Callie rested her head on her pillow and tried to wash away the day's events. She was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Can I come in?" She recognized the voice immediately.

Callie hesitated, and then nodded. _How could she say no?_

Brandon walked in and sat next to her on her bed. For a moment neither of them said anything.

Callie caught Brandon eyeing the notebook on her nightstand. But before she could hide it, Brandon already started speaking.

"I'm sorry about that," He said sheepishly, as though he were embarrassed about what Talya did.

"You don't have to apologize," Callie said.

"Yeah, I know. But Talya won't, so I have to do it for her,"

Callie's heart fluttered and she smiled a little.

"Oh," She said, pretending not to care.

"Callie, I think you're a strong person," Brandon said. She hadn't noticed how close they were.

Feeling vulnerable, she quickly turned away.

Just then, Stef busted through the door.

* * *

"Callie, what are we going to do now?"

* * *

**Voila! I super quickly wanted to apologize for all the weird formatting 'n stuff because I'm really new to this. Also, I have no idea how this turned out so if you all could give reviews that would be fantastic. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Miss

**Hey guys! Finally, I present to you the second chapter of _Torn Dresses and Forgotten Futures_! Okay so it's not going to be as good as the first chapter I wrote because I'm really bad at continuing with these things and building plots and dealing with the climax and the falling action and everything else that makes a successful story. And that sentence was a run-on but unfortunately it is too late at night for me to fix it and I just want to put this fic out into the world before I think twice about what I am doing. So, I hope you enjoy!**

P.S.

**Thank you so so soooo much for all of the favorites and follows and reviews! It was really nice to see that people like my work and it's just really happy and makes me really happy :). Also, the reviews were really helpful and motivational! Thanks for all of your support!  
**

* * *

Callie awoke feeling hung-over.

She hadn't had anything to drink the night before, but the day had been heavy. She began to recall the afternoon at the beach, the escape from Wyatt, and how blue Brandon Foster's eyes looked from only a few feet away. Her heart fluttered for only a second, as she then remembered the intervention with Stef.

"In this house we do not allow the intermingling of our children and foster children," Stef had said with a steaming cup of coffee to her lips.

* * *

Callie's stomach took a plunge before entering the kitchen. She prayed that maybe, just maybe, Lena and Stef had forgotten the whole thing and everything would be normal again. Or at least as close to normal as it was before.

"Good morning, Callie," Stef said without looking up from her newspaper.

"Good morning," Callie said to the floor.

"What's the matter with you?" Lena laughed as she strode into the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"You seem down. Is there something wrong?" Lena asked obliviously.

"Uh, no," Callie muttered quickly, then added, "just tired, I guess,"

* * *

"How busted are you?" Brandon ran up beside Callie once Lena was out of sight.

They were walking around the school grounds like they did every morning before first period.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked as she self-consciously crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"My moms," Brandon was speaking so softly that Callie had to lean into him. She stumbled suddenly, and their shoulders brushed. She snuck a peek at his face to see if he had felt what she just had, and if his nerves were bouncing around beneath his skin like hers were.

"Are they going to send you back?" He asked.

"Uh, they didn't say anything," Callie offered.

A sudden yearning washed over Brandon and the tips of his fingers began to tingle. Unsettled by this feeling, he stopped walking.

"What is it?" Callie asked when she turned around to Brandon sitting limply on the grassy field beside the entrance of the school.

Despite his efforts, Brandon still sat unresponsive on the ground. His expression grew glazed and weary. Callie held out her hands and Brandon used them to hoist himself up. A familiar feeling pulsed through her veins and she was lifted from inside. Again, she checked to see if he felt it too.

Brandon looked at Callie, and planned on doing so until he absolutely had to blink again.

"Are you okay?" Callie uttered before her lips were locked with Brandon's. Her heart was beating triple time and her senses were on overdrive. She was completely numb but at the same time all she could feel were Brandon's arms around her waist and his hair that she kept on running through her fingers.

* * *

"What is this?" Callie and Brandon were interrupted by a familiar voice. Brandon felt Callie tense up.

Wyatt was making their way over to them, his knuckles white.

"Wyatt, stop!"

* * *

_Oh my God._

Callie could feel the wet ground soaking through her jeans as she knelt down beside Brandon. He looked so lifeless; so unconscious. She couldn't help but grimace when she saw blood dribbling out of his terribly bruised nose. She continued to stare sadly at the broken Brandon, and contemplated kissing him again despite the wounds on his face. She quickly realized that this would be a dumb idea considering the assailant was only a few feet away and was glaring at the two with jealous eyes.

"What is going on here?" Lena exclaimed when she saw her beaten child sprawled on the dewy grass. She clenched her jaw when she saw Callie sitting beside Brandon.

"Get to class!" She barked.

Callie had never seen Lena so angry. She felt a familiar wave of nausea. She did it in for her and Jude, but this time she wasn't so sure if he would forgive her.


End file.
